Khmaoch Sângkât
| birth_place = Prey Veng, Cambodia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = | billed = | trainer = | website= | debut = 1986 | retired = }}Khmaoch Sângkât (ខ្មោច ស៝ងកា៝ត, Born 17th June 1965) is a Khmer professional wrestler, currently signed to Strong Style Wrestling. He is the inaugural and current SSW Heritage Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Strong Style Wrestling (2018 - present) SSW Heritage Champion (2018 - present) At a press conference on January 10th 2018, Chairman Brian Daniels announced that Sângkât had been signed as one of the first roster members of the newly founded Strong Style Wrestling (SSW) promotion. Soon after, he aligned with The Phantom Troupe alongside Vanessa Santiago, Saul Omen, Mizuki Nakata, and leader John Doe. On January 21st, Sângkât made his SSW in-ring debut in the Main Event, defeating Masanori Kawada in a No Disqualification match to decide the inaugural SSW Heritage Champion after John Doe attacked Kawada. On January 28th, Sângkât and Mizuki Nakata were defeated in a tag team match against Masanori Kawada and Candice Blair. Following legal disputes, SSW would go on indefinite hiatus until the announcement of its return show, Exodus, which took place on March 31st 2018. At Exodus, Sângkât successfully defended the SSW Heritage Championship against Atem Octavian Amun-Ra. On April 14th, The Apparition confronted Khmaoch Sângkât, challenging him for the SSW Heritage Championship. This fed into the continuing feud between Shoot Nation and Sângkât's Phantom Troupe, which led to a series of multi-person tag matches over the following weeks involving The Apparition and Sângkât, mostly won by the latter group. On May 5th on an untelevised House Show, The Apparition scored a pinfall victory over Sângkât in an 8-man tag match. The following week, The Apparition evoked the victory in repeating his challenge for the SSW Heritage Championship, which Sângkât accepted. At Supremacy on May 26th, Sângkât successfully defended the SSW Heritage Championship after locking The Apparition in the Attachment Demerit and causing him to pass out. Sângkât's next scheduled contender was named as Tarah Nova after she earned the opportunity by defeating Kerry Keller, Jun Nobunaga and Shinati Mizarki in a Fatal Four Way match also at Supremacy. Partnership With Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) As of April 9th 2018, Sângkât is one of several competitors touted to make upcoming appearances for Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA) as part of their ongoing working agreement with SSW. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Khyâl Cap ''(Dragon Screw Neck Whip) ** ''Attachment Demerit (Rolling Butterfly Lock with Body Scissors) ** Planting The Kapok Tree ''(Gotch Style Piledriver) *'Signature Moves''' ** The Ghost Pushes You Down (Inverted headlock takeover into a grounded sleeper) ** Thousand-armed Bodhisattva (Multiple open palm strikes) ** Manji-Gatame (Octopus Stretch) ** Various rope-trap submissions *'Nicknames' ** The Phantom Menace ** The Night Terror ** The Daemon of Prey Veng *'Entrance Themes' **"Oculus Ex Inferni" by Symphony X (January 2018 - Present) Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Strong Style Wrestling:' **SSW Heritage Championship (1 time, current) Category:Strong Style Wrestling Category:SSW Category:SSW Wrestler Category:The Phantom Troupe Member Category:1965 births Category:1965 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1965 Category:Cambodian Characters Category:Wrestlers from Cambodia